


But you are alive

by AnnaFay



Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [15]
Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: Darf Fluff (I Guess), F/M, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Secrets Revealed, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFay/pseuds/AnnaFay
Summary: That first night was a blur, but she could remember the pain, and the way he yelled for Kafur. She could remember being cold and being scared. So scared. She could remember all the lamps brought in to the room to keep her fear of the dark at bay.She could also remember begging Neeta to let her see him one last time.
Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	But you are alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but extremely plotty :)

After so many days spent lying in bed, it felt wonderful to feel strong enough to take a bath then go and lie on pillows out, in the garden. It felt even better to have the others around her too.

“I’m awake,” she mumbled when she noticed they lowered their voices, and would have opened her eyes too, had their lids felt but a little lighter.

“I’m glad to hear it,” said the Sultan.

Sitting up as quickly as she could, she watched as he sent the others away with a wave of his hand, then took a seat so close to her their arms touched.

He had a strange look in his eyes. One she had seen before, but found hard to read. Then he reached out for her, burying his fingers in her still damp hair at the back of her head, and pulled her closer for a kiss that made her forget her previous thoughts.

“They are dead,” he whispered against her lips when he finally pulled away. “They are all dead.”

Of course, they were. They tried to kill him and failed, and for that they had to die.

He didn’t say their death had to be even more painful because they had hurt her, but there was a softness in his voice that made her nod and kiss him again. Then when she could kiss him no longer, she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his shoulder with a sigh.

They had been lucky. So lucky. The pattern he drew on her chest was an intricate one and went down below her navel, so by the time he deemed his masterpiece to be complete, he had very little of the sweet syrup for her to lick off his fingers when he offered them to her.

She could still taste it in the back of her throat, and the sensation made her shiver.

“But you are alive.” He caressed her hair soothingly.

He was right. She was alive.

“ _Radna_.”

She could feel her throat tighten and the blood in her veins grow cold as she raised her head to meet his eyes once more.

“It suits you,” he said with a smile that she couldn’t return, because suddenly all she felt capable of was staring at him with her heart hammering against her ribs so hard it drowned out every other sensation in her body.

He must have seen her distress and it made him smile again. Smile and caress the back of her neck with his thumb.

“Don’t worry,” he said in a low voice. “I have kept it to myself.”

Kept it…?

That first night was a blur, but she could remember the pain, and the way he yelled for Kafur. She could remember being cold and being scared. So scared. She could remember all the lamps brought in to the room to keep her fear of the dark at bay. And all the things she was made to drink.

She could also remember begging Neeta to let her see him one last time. She promised to send word to him, but they both knew he wouldn’t come.

But he did.

He came.

She could remember feeling her heart break when he sat on her bed and took her hand. She wanted to live. She wanted to stay with him. And she wanted him to know her name.

“I like being the only one to know it,” he whispered, and it made her raise her head and kiss him once more, because she loved him being the only one to know it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
